The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
Structured metallization layers such as conductive paths or circuit interconnections are widely used for signal routing and powering of electronic devices. In many applications, it is desirable to provide for a versatile and cost-effective method to apply structured metallization layers to semiconductor devices or substrates.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.